Forbidden Love
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Hinata mengira Neji hanya saudara angkatnya. Neji mengira Hinata hanya saudara angkatnya. Sayang mereka saudara kandung.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
><strong>Naruto  
>© Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Pairing****  
><strong>NejiHina

**Warning****  
><strong>Au, Ooc  
>RomanceHurt/Comfort/Abal Bin aneh. Alur cepat

**Rate****  
><strong>T a.k.a Teeneger

**Inspiration****  
><strong>Sinotron abal di Ind*siar

**Summary**  
>Hinata mengira Neji hanya saudara angkatnya.<br>Neji mengira Hinata hanya saudara angkatnya.  
>Sayang mereka saudara kandung.<p>

**Forbidden Love ****  
><strong>© Kanami Aya

**Status****  
><strong>Complete

**Don't Like, Don't Read**  
><span>**RnR**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Dari jauh terlihat Hiashi dan istrinya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit bersalin. Dari raut wajah keduanya terlihat ada kebingungan dan kecemassan yang terpampang jelas di mata kedunya.

"Taruh saja anak itu di panti asuhan." Ucap Hiashi.

"Tapi kita akan mengambilnya lagi kan?"

"Tentu."Jawab Hiashi dengan mata menerawang.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

_**10 Tahun Kemudian.**_

Hari ini hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Hinata kecil berlari dengan riangnya pulang bersama teman-temannya.

"Okaa-san, otou-san. Tadaima." Teriak Hinata di depan rumahnya.

"Ara Okaeri, Hinata. Tunggu sebentar, Ini ibu bukakan pintunya." Sambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. "Cepatlah ganti baju. Okaa-san dan Otou-san ada kejutan buat kamu." Ucap Ibunda Hinata sambil mengelus pipi putrinya

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan mimik manja.

"_Himitsu_ (rahasia). Sudahlah, ayo sana cepat ganti baju." Seruhnya sembari mendorong punggung putrinya.

"Baik." Angguk Hinata.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, Hinata berjalan menuju ayahnya dan terkejut melihat kehadiraan seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah ayahanya.

"Hinata sayang, Kesinilah, duduk di sebalah ayah." Ucap Hiashi. Hinata menuruti ayahnya dan duduk dipangkuan ayahnya tanpa melepas pandangannya ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

"Hinata kenalkan, ini Neji. Dia akan jadi kakak laki-laki kamu mulai sekarang." Kata Hiashi sambil mengelus rambut putrinya. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat kakak barunya itu.

"Otou-san. Aku ingin mengajak oni-san main!" Ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Neji.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

Sejak saat itu Hinata dan Neji hidup bersama dan saling melindungi dan menguatkan batin, pasalnya kini ayah dan ibunda mereka terlihat mulai tak rukun. Hampir setiap hari orang tua mereka bertengkar, dan hampir setiap hari mereka saling mengumpat.

Neji dan Hinata hanya bisa mendengar pertengkaran mereka dengan hati pilu. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena mereka hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Kejadian itu berlangsung hingga mereka tumbuh dewasa.

Rasa Sayang diantara mereka semakin mendalam dan tanpa mereka sadari rasa sayang di antara mereka kini telah berubah menjadi rasa yang lebih mendalam yaitu, Cinta!.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati dengan perasaan tak menentu, ada rasa sayang dan rasa ingin memiliki di dalam hati mereka, namun fikiran mereka masih mampu berfikir untuk tidak menyimpan rasa saling menyukai, tidak saling memiliki lebih dari sebatas kakak dan adik.

Sering mereka saling menasehati satu sama lain, dikala orang tua mereka sedang bertengkar. Selalu Hinata tertidur lelah dipangkuan Neji akibat lelah mendengar percecokkan di rumahnya.

Dari dulu Hiashi dan istrinya menikah bukan karna alasan cinta, melainkan karna terpaksa akibat tumbuhnya janin yang dikandungnya sebelum adanya hubungan pernikahan yang mengikat mengikat diantara mereka. Dan akhirnya kini semuanya sudah terbukti bahwa pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk menutupi aib yang telah mereka ciptakan.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

"Hinata makanlah, kamu belum makan dari kemarin sore." Kata Neji perhatian.

"Neji Nii-san. Suapin mau?" Tanya Hinata manja.

"Dasar. Sudahlah buka mulut kamu." Neji berkata sambil mulai menyuapi Hinata, dan saat itulah mata keduanya saling menatap. Gerakan Nejipun terhenti, entah kenapa tangannya jagi gemetaran. Hinata sama salah tingkahnya dengan perilaku Neji. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggigit kuku jempolnya (kebiasaan Hinata jika gugup).

"Kenapa Neji nii-san ngeliyatin akunya kayak gitu?" Tanya Hinata memecah kesunyian.

"Entahlah Hinata, aku selalu gugup jika melihatmumu." Jawab Neji sambil tertunduk

"Hinata?" Panggil Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata "Apa salah kalau aku menyukaimu? Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi aku selalu takut." Ucap Neji lancar bahkan tanpa ragu-ragu, namun dimatanya terlihat ada rasa penyesalan.

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ucapan Masnya , tak bisa Ia pungkiri hati terkejut sekaligus senang. Diam-diam telah lama Hinata memendam rasa pada saudara lelakinya itu.

"A-Aku juga suka sama Neji nii-san." Ucap Hinata dengam membalas genggaman tangan Neji

"Tapikan bukankah kita ini saudara?" Hinata berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, tapi aku gak bisa bohongin diriku sendiri Hinata. bahwa aku suka sama kamu. Lagipula kita hanya sebatas saudara angkat, bukan saudara kandung. Aku tersiksa bila harus satu rumah sama kamu sementara ada ayah dan bunda yang sama-sama Orang Tua kita." Neji berusaha meyakinkan Hinata bahwa cinta mereka bukan suatu hal yang salah namun suatu hal yang harus di perjuangkan

"Terus kita harus bagaimana nii-san?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kita harus berani jujur sama Orang Tua kita bahwa kita udah gak bisa lagi menjalin ikatan antar kakak-adik." Ucap Neji sambil merangkul Hinata dalam pelukannya

"Kita harus bisa terima ini semua, lagi pula kita sudah lelah dengan pertengkaran ayah-bunda yang gak tau kapan berhentinya."

Neji Mengusap kepala Hinata, dalam pelukannya Hinata hanya bisa menangis tersedu. Ada perasan yang tak menentu dalam hati keduanya, perasaan cinta, perassan bersalah, perasaan penyesalan, perasaaan sedih bahkan terselip perasaan ingin saling memiliki satu sama lain.

"Kita bicarakan ini sama bunda besok pagi." kata Neji

"Aku pecaya sama keputusan yang Neji nii-san ambil."Balas Hinata.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

"APAAAAAAAA?" Teriak Ibundanya saat mendengar ucapan anak lelakinya tersebut.

"Kalian tidak boleh saling menyukai, kalian, kalian tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dengan alasan hidup bersamaan, tidak boleh." Kata Ibundanya. Seusai berkata sang Bunda jatuh terduduk sambil memegang bagian dada kirinya.

"Kalian itukan saudara, apa pantas kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain?" Tanya sang Bunda dengan inotasi suara yang muali menurun.

"Tapi bunda, kitakan hanya saudara angakat, tidak ada ikatan darah di antara kita." Kata Neji membela diri

"Sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh, titik." Ucap Sang Bunda berusaha memberhentikan pertikaian.

"Jika memang begitu, tolong Bunda kasih kami penjelasan yang menguatkan." Hinata angkat bicara setelah dari tadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Kalian tidak tau apa-apa tentang hidup, kalian juga masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya." Tutur Sang Bunda halus.

"Berarti ada yang Bunda sembunyikan dari kami selama ini." Tebak Neji.

Sang Bunda hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan anak lelakinya itu, Sudah bertahun-tahun ia dan suaminya mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Neji dan Hinata adalah saudara kandung. Yang tentu saja dilarang untuk saling menaruh rasa cinta di antara keduanya. Namun kini rahasia itu telah dipertanyakan oleh orang yang seharusnya memang mengetahuinya sejak lama.

'Neji dan Hinata kini telah menginjak dewasa, mungkin sekaranglah mereka harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya.' Batin Sang Bunda.

'Tidak!, mereka tidak boleh mengetahuinya, itu sama saja aku dan Hiashi membuka aib yang sudah lama kami berusaha sembunyikan.' Bantahnya dalam hati.

"Sudah jangan bahas lagi masalah ini, kalian lupakan saja rasa cinta yang kalian ciptakan sendiri." Ucap Sang Bunda lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji Hinata begitu saja.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

"Yang kita takutkan akhirnya terjadi." Ucapnya malam itu. Meskipun mereka tengah bertengkar tapi dia merasa masalah Neji dan Hinata harus dibicarakan dengan suaminya dengan kepala dingin.

"Apa? Neji mulai menanyakan siapa orang tuanya?" Tebak Hiashi tanpa melihat istrinya sedikitpun.

"Lebih parah lagi!" Katanya ketus.

"Terus masalah apa?" Tanya Hiashi mulai penasaran.

"Neji mencintai Hinata lebih dari sekedar kakak dan adik. Dan mereka meminta izin padaku untuk menikah nantinya?" Ia menjelaskan sambil melihat mata suaminya untuk mengetahui apa reaksi suaminya itu.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya kita mengatakan itu semunya sejak dulu, sepertinya kini kita telah medapat balasan atas perbuatan kita dulu."

"Apa maksud kamu?"

"Karma itu nyata, dan kali ini kita tengah mengalaminya. Dulu kita melakukan hal yang tak pantas kita lakukan sebelum kita menikah. Itu adalah cinta terlarang yang berakibat pada hubungan terlarang. Dan kini itu terjadi pada anak-anak kita. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain padahal mereka adalah saudara sedarah. Itulah karma yang pantas untuk kita." Jelas Hiashi.

"Trus apa yang harus kita perbuat?" Tanyanya meminta saran.

"Beri tau mereka, lalu jauhkan mereka" Ucap Hiashi mantap.

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini?" Isaknya sambil memeluk Hiashi, hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya selama beberapa tahun.

"Tenanglah, kita akan bilang dengan perlahan"

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

Setelah berunding dengan suanimya, mereka berdua menuju kamar Hinata dengan tergesa. Entah mengapa sejak tadi fikiran mereka mempunyai firasat buruk. Dan benar saja terjadi, Hinata dan Neji tidak ada dikamar bahkan di seluruh isi rumah tak ditemukan.

"Mereka kabur." Ucap Hiashi tersedu.

"Kita harus cari mereka, sebelum terjadi hal yang tak kita inginkan." Lanjutnya

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

_**Ditempat lain pada saat yang sama.**_

"Apa engkau bersedia menjadikan Hyuga Hinata menjadi istrimu dan bersedia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dan kau akan berjanji untuk setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Ucap Sang Pendeta.

"Iya. Saya bersedia." Ucap Neji lancar.

"Apa engkau bersedia menjadikan Hyuga Neji menjadi suamimu dan bersedia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dan kau akan berjanji untuk setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Kali ini sang pendeta menanyai Hinata.

"Ya. Saya berdia." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah ada yang keberata? Silahkan katakana. Agar pasangan ini bahagia selamanya." Ucap sang pendeta kepada dua orang tamu mempelai.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri yang bersedia selalu setia." Lanjut sang pendeta.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

"Jangan bercanda kalian, apa maksud kalian dari kata telah menikah?" Bentak Hiashi marah.

"Maaf ayah, tapi kalo jika tidak begini kalian tidak akan merestui hubungan kami." Sergah Neji.

"Asal kalian tau ya? Kalian itu saudara kandung, faham itu?" Bentak Hiashi

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

" Ayah jangan bercanda?" Timpal Hinata.

"Ayah tidak akan bercanda nak, Neji adalah anak ayah di luar pernikahan ayah." Ucap Hiashi melemah.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin." Neji mulai angkat bicara.

"Percayalah Neji, kalian memang saudara kandung." Sang Bunda mulai menenangkan Hinata.

"Tapi kami sudah menikah bunda."

"Pernikahan itu tidak sah sayang" Ucap Sang Bunda lembut.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan ibundanya, Neji diam tanpa kata memikirkan kembali apa yanga sebenarnya telah terjadi. Hiashi kehilangan keangkuhannya setelah semuanya terbongkar.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

"Neji nii-sa yakin ini jalan yang terbaik?" Hinata berkata sambil tertunduk.

"Walaupun ini bukan cara yang terbaik apa kamu punya cara yang lebih memungkinkan dari pada ini?" Neji mengusap wajah Hinata.

"Enggak, tapi aku gak mau kehilangan Neji nii-san, sku sayang sama kami, lepas daro kenyataan bahwa kau adalah kakakku. Aku gak mau kehilanganmu. Neji." Ucapnya tersedu.

"Hinata? Tolong dengar aku." Kata Neji seraya mengangkat wajah tertunduk Hinata hingga menghadap padanya.

"Kadang, sesuatu yang sulit itu adalah pilihan terbaik, meski kita harus berjuang keras untuk mencapainya. Dan ini pilihan terbaik yang bisa aku ambil Hinata"

Perlahan Neji mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium kening Hinata dengan perasaan hangat. Hinata juga tak mau melewatkan kejadian ini. Dia menggenggam tangan Neji hingga tangannya sendiri terasa sakit. Air mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengalir, selalu ada saja tetes-tetes air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

Kini, Neji harus pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Rumahnya, orang tuanya, teman-temannya, kenangannya bahkan adik tercintanya yang sempat dinikahinya. Kini Neji harus melepaskan semua yang dimilikinya dan hanya bisa membawa sakit dalam dada.

'Salamat jalan Neji nii-san. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, Do'aku akan selalu kukirim untukmu." Ucap batin Hinata.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

Finis...

* * *

><p>Yupppp satu lagi fic abalku...<br>Sisa-sia masa alayku waktu SMP...  
>Maksudnya ini di buat waktu aku SMP<p>

Karena aku terlanjur Publish...  
>Aku berharap Review...<p> 


End file.
